


18.237 kilómetros por segundo

by sunflow3rs



Series: Amanece, que no es poco [20]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Argentina, Español | Spanish, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Polyamory
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: Oikawa ya no está en casa y Yamaguchi y Matsukawa reaccionan de diferentes maneras a su ausencia.
Relationships: Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru, Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Matsukawa Issei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Oikawa Tooru/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Amanece, que no es poco [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702486
Kudos: 5





	18.237 kilómetros por segundo

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Esta historia entra en el mismo universo que "Echar raíces", así que es de almas gemelas y toda esa bobería, con OiMatsuYama como protas porque estoy pensando demasiado en "La letra pequeña" estos últimos días xD. Just saying.
> 
> Bien, espero que os guste este pequeño One-Shot. Perdón por los errores :(.
> 
> Gracias por leer y os mando un gran beso! <3

Tadashi tuvo suerte. Encontró a sus dos almas gemelas a un par de meses de cumplir los dieciséis años, sentado en el banquillo de su primer partido de práctica contra Aoba Johsai, a nada de sufrir un colapso físico y mental al descubrir que su corazón no estaba unido a una, sino a otras dos personas. Las cicatrices en su espalda, esas que todavía llevaba vendada porque hacía relativamente poco que su marca había aparecido, ni siquiera estaban curadas cuándo se iluminaron como luciérnagas en la oscuridad.

No recordaba mucho del suceso. El picor en su herida fue demasiado intenso y doloroso como para soportarlo consciente, así que se había desmayado nada más entrar por la puerta del gimnasio el equipo contrario. Cuando despertó, Issei y Tooru ya estaban ahí.

La mayoría de la gente no encuentra a su persona -o personas- predestinadas a tan temprana edad, siendo algo que más bien ocurre durante los veinte o treinta años, incluso es más común de lo esperado encontrarla cuando uno tiene la vida más que hecha en sus cuarenta y largos. Hay otro montón que, de hecho, nunca llegan a encontrar a esa media naranja a la cual le debe el alma. Porque muchas veces el destino se equivoca y, simplemente, no es el momento.

Por lo que sí. Tadashi tuvo mucha suerte.

Había vivido rodeado de Issei y Tooru desde que los conoció. Le fue imposible separarse de ellos por mucho que al principio tuviera sus dudas con respecto a su relación -después de todo, los dos chicos de Aoba Johsai llevaban siendo pareja desde hacía un tiempo. Sus almas estaban ligadas y ahora que sus tatuajes se pavoneaban completos e iluminados, Tadashi no podía ignorarlo. Así que no lo hizo, ninguno de los tres, y en cuanto el menor acabó el instituto, comenzaron a compartir un pequeño piso cerca del centro de la ciudad.

No querían perder el tiempo casi con miedo a que este se les acabara, como si predijeran que, en realidad, no iban a estar así de llenos para siempre. Como si supieran que las sonrisas perezosas que se ofrecían en la mañana cuando se levantaban con las extremidades enredadas la una con la otra, la luz turquesa de sus tatuajes iluminando sus somnolientos rostros o hasta las pequeñas y vagas quejas sobre ser demasiado temprano como para comenzar el día fueran únicamente destellos momentáneos en la infinidad de sus existencias.

Y Tadashi no había pensado en ello hasta que Tooru se fue a Argentina, dejando a Issei y a él solos en Sendai.

Cuándo dio la noticia… Bueno, no fue el mejor de sus días. El simple comentario, la tenue voz de Tooru, la alegría oculta bajo cientos de capas de nervios y temor ante las posibles respuestas, diciendo que había firmado con un equipo de voleibol de otro país agravó en una pelea a gran escala que no se podría comparar con nada que hubieran tenido. Fueron los gritos, la rabia y las lágrimas. Los portazos, los silencios o hasta cómo esquivaban sus miradas. Fue Tadashi decidiendo que mejor pasaría el fin de semana en casa de sus padres mientras que Issei aclaraba que él se iría al apartamento de su mejor amigo. Fue Tooru recordando que él era quien se quedaba solo.

Issei y Tadashi todavía se tenían el uno al otro ahí en Sendai, en el mismo piso, en la misma cama, para apoyarse en los momentos difíciles y disfrutar los felices. ¡Era él quién pasaría el mal rato al otro lado del charco!

Tadashi no estaba de acuerdo con ello. Habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos, el uno al lado del otro como si se necesitaran para respirar, sintiendo la plena satisfacción en su corazón como quien completaba un complejo puzzle, que apenas era capaz de recordar cómo era no tener a sus dos novios con él. Issei, por otro lado, apuntaba al hecho de que el asunto había salido de nada, el contrato ya firmado era algo inesperado y sin preaviso que ni siquiera se había atrevido a consultar con ellos de primera mano. ¡Era egoísta!

Pero… Tooru solo estaba siguiendo sus sueños.

Él les dijo, una vez después de que se reconciliaron, que si lo de Argentina no funcionaba volvería a Japón. Tadashi le preguntó qué haría si, de hecho, la cosa funcionaba y Tooru se convertía en un jugador profesional de la Liga de Voleibol Argentina, pero nunca le contestó. No sabía la respuesta, de todas maneras, porque no podía pedirle a esos chicos que olvidaran sus propios sueños, sus metas, sus trabajos para seguirle a él en el suyo. No podía hacer eso.

Tooru se fue, entonces, prometiendo que hablarían cada tarde mediante una videollamada, que se mantendrían al tanto de cada cambio en sus vidas, que en cuanto acabase la temporada él regresaría a Sendai y que por nada en el universo se olvidaría el uno del otro. Tadashi había aceptado y tragó sus juramentos como si estos fueran a ser su única fuente de alimentación durante los meses en los que no vería a su novio, mientras que Issei se cuestionó cuánto duraría en la cabeza del hombre todas esas palabras vacías.

Las llamadas de todos los días pasaron a ser semanales y, poco tiempo después, se convirtieron en mensajes de textos ocasionales en el que resumían muy vagamente como les estaba tratando el mundo. La temporada terminó y Tooru se vio demasiado ocupado tratando de conseguir la nacionalidad argentina como para visitar a la gente que tan ansiosa le esperaba en Japón. Su gran vida como jugador profesional subía tan rápido como lo hace la espuma y sus almas gemelas le observaban triunfar a través de la pantalla sin ser capaces de compartir su alegría.

Era incómodo. La presión en el pecho de Issei o de Tadashi cuando veían a Tooru en la televisión comentando su jugada en un español un tanto mediocre. No todas las almas gemelas acaban juntas y ellos lo sabían. No siempre se tiene un final de cuento de hadas y de esto también eran conscientes. Pero lo habían probado. Habían estado durante tanto tiempo dentro de esa fantasía, habían visto esa plena y sincera felicidad que sentían al estar juntos y, ahora, querían más de ello.

Se convencieron de que no necesitaban la presencia de Tooru para continuar con su relación. Que ellos podían con ello. Que lo superarían siempre y cuando fueran capaces de olvidar cuán insuficiente se sentían los besos, las caricias e incluso, las miradas.

Fue inevitable. Tadashi ya no tenía a la suerte de su lado.

La noticia llegó a Tooru, entonces, cuando se encontraba a punto de entrar en su coche para dirigirse al entrenamiento matutino de su equipo de voleibol. Acababa de desayunar junto a su profesora de español, una mujer joven y divertida que su club le había recomendado, aún con el sabor de las medialunas que había pedido pegado en el paladar. Su mano estaba colocada sobre el manillar de la puerta, a un segundo de tirar de ella hacia él, cuando la risueña melodía de su teléfono llamó su atención.

Supuso que era alguien relacionado con su trabajo. El reloj recién marcaba las ocho y quizás Mati, quien siempre se quedaba dormido los miércoles por alguna razón que no entendía, pidiéndole que fuera a recogerle. Se permitió holgazanear un poco, adentrándose en la comodidad de su coche antes de tener que contestar la llamada. Dejó sus cosas en el asiento del copiloto y sus ojos fueron a la pantalla iluminada. Prácticamente sintió como su corazón dejaba de latir conforme su cerebro asociaba los cursis emoticonos que se dejaban ver con el nombre de Issei.

Se apresuró en cogerlo temiendo que hubiera hecho esperar demasiado al hombre. ¿Por qué le llamaba él? ¡Nunca lo hacía! No estaba acostumbrado a ello.

—¡Hey! —Saludó efusivamente, como si la palma de sus manos no sudaran, como si su desayuno no se agitara con violencia en su estómago, nervioso ante la conversación que todavía no había comenzado. ¡Eso no era normal! Además, ¿no era de noche en Sendai? Debían ser cerca de las ocho y su novio -¿novio?- tendría que estar trabajando o, al menos, a punto de ello. —¡Buenos días! ¿No es tarde por ahí? ¿Y el trabajo...?

Issei le interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar con su charla llena de falsa alegría. Podía sentir el temor en Tooru desde Sendai, la vibración en su tono de voz, el miedo ante la conversación que lleva un tiempo posponiendo.

_¿Cuándo vas a volver? ¿Nos has olvidado? ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Son ciertos los rumores?_

—Es miércoles —le dijo. Se quedó en silencio y Tooru no entendió qué tendría que haber sabido. —Hoy no trabajo.

—Oh —asintió Tooru como si Issei fuera capaz de verlo, sin estar seguro de si Tadashi le había comentado en alguno de sus mensajes el cambio en el horario de su antiguo compañero. —¿Y a qué debo el placer?

Tooru quería decirle que él no solía llamarle, pero creyó que quizás sonaría más como un reproche que a otra cosa y él, realmente, no era quién para quejarse sobre el nulo recibimiento de llamadas.

—Oikawa —le llamó, para que se dejara de tonterías y prestara atención a lo que tenía que decir. Le llamó, por su apellido y no por su nombre, regresando a años luz en el tiempo a los días en los que compartían vestuario en el instituto y todavía eran dos tercios incompletos.

Regañó su nariz. Eso… Había dolido un poco. ¿Cuándo la situación se volvió tan difícil?

—Tadashi… —suspiró Issei. Su voz era ronca, tristona, casi melancólica, y al igual que Issei notó el miedo en él, Tooru fue capaz de percibir el desconsuelo en él. Frunció su ceño, preocupado, y se enderezó en su asiento con la espalda pegada al cómodo y brillante tapizado negro. —He roto con él.

—¿Qué?

¿Roto? ¿Roto de romper? ¿De terminar? ¿De que su relación ha acabado? ¿Dejado de existir?

Issei chasqueó su lengua.

—Supuse que te interesaría saberlo, o quizás no. A estas alturas ya no sé lo que te interesa —consiguió continuar con su monólogo antes de que a Tooru le diera tiempo a interpretar su oración, echándole en cara lo que Tooru intentaba esquivar con tantas ganas, consiguiendo que sus mayores miedos se hicieran realidad. —Como sea. El punto es que le he dejado. Hace dos días, de hecho. Creo que no le ha importado demasiado, así que bueno, está bien. Lo hablamos esta mañana y yo me iré a vivir con Hiro. No sé lo que hará él, pero dice que no se va quedar con el piso. Tengo que hablar con el casero y creo que nos dará un par de semanas para recoger todo, así que llevaré tus cosas a casa de tu madre un día de estos. Te llamaba por eso, en realidad, para que le digas que me pasaré por ahí.

Tooru no estaba escuchando. O sí que lo hacía. Todavía trataba de asimilar la vil información que Issei le había entregado sin ningún tipo de preámbulo. ¿Había roto con Tadashi? ¿Tenían problemas? ¿¡Por qué no se lo habían dicho!? ¿¡Desde hacía cuánto él no formaba parte de esa relación!?

—Issei… —trató Tooru, pero el contrario volvió a interrumpirle.

—No tengo ganas de escucharte, Oikawa, solo quiero que hables con tu madre —le dijo. ¿Le estaba echando la culpa? ¿Era eso? ¿Había sido él quién había comenzado todo eso? —Que pases un buen día.

Issei le colgó y Tooru se quedó con la vista clavada en su teléfono, ahora apagado, su reflejo devolviéndole la apagada y vacía mirada. Su corazón se apretó en su pecho y la bilis amenazó a su esófago. Intentó tragar saliva, entonces, sientiendo cómo la marca de su pierna ardía. Las raíces de su piel llevaban apagadas desde hacía un tiempo. Y lo seguirán estando. No habría turquesa que entorpeciera su sueño, no habrían sonrisas perezosas ni rostros somnolientos.

Tadashi ya no tenía suerte. Y Tooru tampoco.

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo un serio problema con los Soulmate AU, es una relación amor-odio porque amo lo de las marquitas, tatuajes, nombres, primeras palabras, sonido, leer la mente, y toda esa historia, pero después no me gusta el hecho de que no tengan sentido. Idk, yo en mi cabeza me entiendo, pero que vamos... xD. Da igual, arriba el OiYamaMatsu y toda esa bobería. 
> 
> Estoy en Twitter como @/sanflowuers por si queréis entrar en el culto de Yamaguchi xD. 
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! <3


End file.
